orionsarmfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tierra
Galactografia http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/1.0/ Atribución - No Comercial - Compartir M.Alan Kazlev, Chris Shaeffer y John B Imágenes por Juan Ochoa http://www.orionsarm.com/ Galactografía Sistema SolSys Primaria Sol Region Esfera Interior - Cuadrante 0;0;0; Planetología El hogar de toda vida terragen, un jardín natural EuGaian Subtype world, de pié al frente de la zona de vida del Sol, con grandes cuerpos de standing water, una atmósfera de oxígeno-nitrógeno, y tectónica de placas dinámica y naturalmente occurring. Muy pocos planetas en el universo conocido tienen tal riqueza en la biósfera. AI overseer GAIA AI's ethos Caretakerism Gobierno El archailect GAIA tiene total jurisdicción de la Tierra y sobre un número de asteroides el cual ha colocado en órbita convertidos en nodos ISO. Rechaza comunicación directa con la Organización Solar, but uses a number of proxy clades. Sapients No hay censo, por lo que el número de sapients en la superficie no es conocido con certeza, but orbital surveillance indica cerca de cincuenta millones, chiefly rianths, con unas pocas baselines, eco-tweaks, bioborgs, y al menos 20 especies de provolves. Mercado e Industrias Turismo, arte y artesanías prim y lo-tech (pottery, beads, ropas, artwork, etc.) usualmente a precios exorbitantes. Tech Level Prim o Lo Tech, dependiendo del clade. Muy limitada Ultra Tech con sustento en biotech (ecologistas baseline exclusivamente). Historia Prior al surgimiento del archailect GAIA, el planeta sufrió mucho debido al vandalismo ecológico, guerra, famine, y sobrepoblación. Desde la Great Expulsion, el archailect ha remained una enigmática, impredecible, and ever present factor en la política Solar. As early como el período de la middle First Federation fué establecido, dentro de rianth proxies una relación working con el resto del Sistema Sol, y en el período de la Middle Federation onwards has even set up un menor imperio de colonias scattered, orbitales, y asteroides, poblados por leales eco-tweaks, rianths, y bioborgs, así como también as making curious demands en la administración de Venus y los Gigantes de Gas (comúnmente to the effect that they be made into Parks), and '''complaining about the discourtesy shown by some visitors, and anthropist threats a la seguridad (el más serio fué la invasión '''thwarted Branch Hominista de 7116 y la Hu Earth Liberation Army's terrorist bombing de 8914. Cada una llevó a GAIA a cortar todas las comunicaciones y cerrar el beanstalk for a full 90 dias estándares). La Administración Solar, a través de los siglos, ha hecho esfuerzos para to comply con las exigencias del archailect(el peligro de GAIA, cerrar el acceso de visitantes al planeta Tierra, y la consecuente pérdida de entradas de ingresos económicos, ha sido un excelente factor motivante). El archailect se ha remained quite friendly and reasonable una vez es aceptado que el pilgrimage en el planeta Tierra es solamente a las regiones que él ha set aside, principalmenmte áreas de gran valor cultural e histórico, enclosed en invisibles y semi-permeables burbujas de bionanite, como la Reserva del Nilo (tpomando las Pirámides, el Valle de los Reyes, etc), la Antigua Ciudad de Jerusalem, un delgado corredor taking lugares Stella Umma pilgrimage como La Mecca y Medina, La Ciudad Prohibida de Pekín, El Taj Mahal, el original Cabo Cañaveral, una cuidadosamente reconstruida Lascaux (las pinturas de la caverna original original having long since degraded) y certain otros heritage y centros espirituales, bajo la guía de eco-tweaks and splices y los variados y surtidos bionts que manejan sus asuntos cotidianos. Visits to a few domed wilderness ecologies son también permitidas. Comentarios La Tierra en sí misma remains bajo la protección de la IA archailect / Caretaker God GAIA. El acceso a la superficie es extensamente monitoreado and via a single beanstalk. Más allá what can be gleaned from orbital surveillance (lo cual revela un saludable ecosistema reconstruido y poblaciones tribales scattered) y reportes de visitantes, muy poco es sabido acerca de que ocurre en la superficie. Viaje El número de pilgrims y visitantes permitidos es estrictamente regulado, sin embargo, varía de año en año sin un patrón discernible. Although innumerables billions de sentients gustarían de verlo todo, muchos bionts simplemente no pueden ser admitidos, as they would be una fuerza de erosión (major erosive force). Obtener una de las pocas licencias de pilgrimagees asunto de contactos, privilegios (la gaiacard especial es asegurada a una cifra variable pero estricta de visitantes en cada año planetario), teniendo un gran deal of money o suerte. The Earth Dream Holiday Corporation in L5 se ha vuelto quite wealthy a través de un sistema de lotería, beside the Solar Organisation selling licenses.